Saturday Mornings
by ChibiJazRide
Summary: Staying in bed has to be the sweetest treat on weekends, more so when his boyfriend doesn't feel like moving either. Human AU; one-shot


**A/N: SO,SO, SO sorry that I haven't updated anything in a really long time/take so long to update now. Senior year is definitely a whirlwind of activity, thank god it's over! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon-ish since I'll be leaving for uni soon. Anyways, this is just an old, short one-shot that I found while looking through my files for inspiration. Touched it up a bit and decided to post it. Originally this was written for last year's Secret Spamano Valentine on tumblr. Hope you like it, it's one of my only angst-free writings. (An accomplishment for me, I think.) Please leave a review/favorite if you can!**

* * *

He sighed in content feeling comforting warmth near him and pressing against his chest. Smiling, Antonio nuzzled his nose into the soft hair that was right in front of him, closing his eyes against the stream of light coming in from the window. It was perfectly peaceful for a Saturday morning; the silence only being interrupted by Lovino's quiet breathing. He was always the last to actually wake up, leaving Antonio with the ability to watch him as he slept. That was one thing he would never want to give up. Although maybe if Lovino was actually awake and compliant, mornings would be even better.

But... he'd rather not have an annoyed Italian first thing in the morning. Antonio's lips slipped into a minute frown, leaning back onto his own pillow and gently shifted his arm so it didn't jostle Lovino's head around. He still wanted to watch him sleep, and waking him up would be counterproductive.

The idea was thoroughly appealing—especially when it meant Lovino cuddling up to him and being able to take in the sight of the other being affectionate. And share slow morning kisses, and keep cuddling sleepily, sharing quiet, playful banter, and just be able to openly watch a content expression settled on—

"'ntonio…?" The sound of a grunt and his name made Antonio's eyes snap shut, pretending to be asleep. From behind his closed eyelids, he felt Lovino shift, snort, and the warmth leave his arm. "Still fuckin' 'sleep." It was then that Antonio felt a warm hand shoving his shoulder just enough to shake him slightly. "Bastard, wake up."

After a moment of nothing but quiet, he felt warm puffs of breath on his neck, making his heart speed up the slightest bit, followed by a soft kiss pressed to his skin. He desperately tried to repress his reaction, but the hitch in his breathing was inevitable.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep, you know."

Antonio peeked open an eye, immediately catching Lovino's hazel ones. Smiling slightly, he wrapped his arms around the slim shoulders of the Italian and pulled him back down, a gasp leaving the younger when he was pulled down to the bed. "You weren't supposed to notice~" he sung out quietly. Lovino rolled his eyes, shifting around until he was comfortable again, arms crossed under his chin. Antonio cast a smile at the younger, reaching up to run a hand through dark auburn hair.

"You were doing a pretty bad job," was the reply. Lovino's voice still had a sleepy edge to it, but still managed to be coherent. "It wasn't convincing." Turning his head, Antonio looked into Lovino's face only to find his eyes closed and shaded from the brightness in the room. He let out a quiet laugh, starting to push himself from the bed to close the curtains. A tug on his wrist made him look back down at the Italian. "Don't even think about leaving this bed, dammit. It's too early."

"But I was going to close the curtains."

"Don't care." Lovino hadn't pouted, but it almost sounded as if he would at any moment. His eyes opened and Antonio quickly made the decision to leave the curtains and just slip back into his previous position, placing his arm across Lovino's waist and the other resting above his head on the pillow. He placed a small kiss his cheek, taking the chance to nuzzle his nose against Lovino's. Lovino wrinkled his nose, "stop that and go back to sleep."

It was cute seeing such a calm reaction from the Italian that early into the day. (Antonio disregarded the fact that the clock on the side table read 11:56 am, it was still _way _too early for a Saturday of lazing about.) Lovino usually woke up and didn't go back to sleep minutes later. It made the smile on Antonio's face grow gentler, "I'd rather stay awake, but I won't move."

A brief quirk of the lips flashed across Lovino's face, moving an inch closer to Antonio and grabbing a handful of the thin cotton shirt covering the Spaniard's chest. "Better not move," he muttered, tightening his grip. Antonio took Lovino's hand in his own, carefully untangling it to link their fingers together and pressing light kisses on his face. He sighed contently, if watching Lovino was the best he was going to get, then he would enjoy it to the fullest.

Not having noticed, he was caught by surprise when a hand gently pushed at his cheek. Letting it push him away the slightest bit, he blinked, looking questioningly at the Italian.

"I can't sleep if you're doing that!"

Antonio gave him a sheepish laugh and smile, "Sorry." It was too hard not to shower him with affection, like now. And he always had this sweet little smile while he was sleeping... one he always wished would appear while he was awake so he could press kisses against it. Antonio pushed their foreheads together, lowering his voice, "but you always look so relaxed, and peaceful when you sleep, and you smile so serenely-" Lovino's hand covered his mouth, making Antonio go quiet. He smiled from behind the palm and kissed it. Nevertheless, Lovino didn't remove his hand, instead choosing to squint his eyes in what might have resembled a weak, sleepy glare. "A kiss would've been more effective," he mumbled, voice muffled to an even quieter level.

"Quiet. Sleep. Now." Lovino paused, blushed lightly, and placed a kiss on the edge of Antonio's mouth. Antonio nodded and returned the kiss, catching Lovino on the lips instead. The younger sighed quietly when he leaned back, letting the Spaniard pull him closer to his chest and wrap his arms tighter around his waist.

It wasn't long before he felt Lovino's muscles relax and his breathing even out. Antonio smiled before kissing the Italian's forehead and settling against him. He was going to have to rethink what a perfect morning felt like, because really, he felt that today was one of the best.

...Though... maybe he could convince Lovino into staying in bed _all_ day... just to cuddle of course. A few kisses and other things wouldn't hurt either.


End file.
